


The Portrait's Voice

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e052 Hook the Faithful Son, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Starkey tries to get even with Captain Hook after the latter tells him off for eating a sandwich.





	

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

Starkey frowned the minute he viewed Captain Hook eating a sandwich. He turned to Cookson and shook his head in disbelief. *Captain Hook gets a sandwich, but I have to eat…* he thought. His eyes widened as soon as he glanced at a bowl on the table. Starkey winced at the sight of many bubbles in the bowl. *Whatever THIS is!* 

‘’I’m thirsty,’’ Captain Hook muttered before he stood and departed with Cookson.

Starkey glanced at the sandwich on Captain Hook’s plate. His stomach growled. *Just one bite.* Starkey stood and walked to the sandwich. After lifting it, he took a bite. A smile formed on Starkey’s face. *Perhaps another bite.* 

Starkey looked up. He gasped as soon as he saw Cookson and Captain Hook. He viewed Captain Hook scowling and trembling. Starkey dropped the sandwich.

‘’Why are you eating MY sandwich?’’ Captain Hook asked. He placed his hook near Starkey’s face. Captain Hook watched as Starkey trembled.

‘’I was hungry.’’ 

‘’Why didn’t you eat stew?’’ Cookson asked.

Starkey frowned at Cookson. ‘’I’m not THAT hungry,’’ he muttered. 

‘’At least you were honest,’’ Captain Hook said to Starkey. His scowl remained as he stopped trembling. ‘’Eat my food again…’’ Captain Hook placed his hook near Starkey’s eye. ‘’You’ll have one eye. You’ll lack a body part just like me.’’

Starkey nodded before Captain Hook departed again. His frown came back. *I must get even with Captain Hook for threatening me. How?* Starkey walked to Captain Hook’s cabin. He saw Captain Hook near a portrait of his mother. 

Starkey smiled. *I know how to get even with Captain Hook. He is still attached to his mother.*   
Starkey remained near the doorway and spoke in a higher pitched voice.

‘’James? James. This is your mother.’’

Captain Hook’s eyes widened before he shook. ‘’Mother?’’ he muttered. He shook his head in disbelief. He still stood by his mother’s portrait.

‘’You are a rotten son, James. You disappoint me. You were never a proper Englishman.’’

Tears formed in Captain Hook’s eyes. His lip trembled. ‘’I was never a proper Englishman?’’

‘’That is correct, you naughty boy. You should respect others. Be nice to your pirate crew. Give Starkey your sandwiches and eat Cookson’s stew.’’

Captain Hook scowled again as his eyes became wide for another reason. After approaching his doorway, he focused on Starkey. Captain Hook trembled with rage again. He heard Starkey as the latter gasped. ‘’Using my mother’s voice to torment me, Starkey?’’

A smile replaced Captain Hook’s scowl. He placed his hook under his face. ‘’Since you seem to like portraits…’’

Starkey found himself pinned against the wall and next to Captain Hook’s mother’s portrait. A nail was through his collar while his feet never touched the ground at all. He whimpered. 

Starkey wondered if it was tomorrow yet.

 

The End


End file.
